Hearing aids have been used for compensating hearing loss of users. Sometimes, a hearing aid may have a battery door that can be easily opened to access the battery housed in the hearing aid. However, such hearing aid may not be suitable for use by infants or children. This is because a child may easily open the battery door and gain access to the battery. As batteries for hearing aids can be quite small, they may become choking hazard for the young users. Thus, it may be desirable to have a safety feature in a hearing aid to prevent a user, such as an infant or a young child, from gaining access to the battery in the hearing aid.